<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the media spotlight by Feather_Dancer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526946">In the media spotlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer'>Feather_Dancer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADP still exists!, And then there was a second oneshot, F/M, Fashionista AU, Gen, I know nothing of makeup or fashion why did I write this, Kinda, US laws are very different, Underage Drinking, You ever get inspired to write because of a moodboard, everyone is human, zouxie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Dancer/pseuds/Feather_Dancer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the Arcane Order are renowned fashion designers, a 19 year old Hisirdoux Casperan works in the same industry as a photographer while living with their adopted father, the famous yet reclusive critic Merlin, and ESA Archie. Behind the scenes is of course where the true gossip lies and they just happen to be perfectly positioned to hear for better or worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan &amp; Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan &amp; Nari, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of makeup and Merlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesmusings/gifts">Charliesmusings</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066058/">The Fashionista, how do you look? AU</a> belongs to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesmusings/pseuds/Charliesmusings/">Charliemusings</a> who was kind enough to let me go riot for some strange reason. Please do go check out his AU it's a delight! This was the <a href="https://ice-demigod-skrael.tumblr.com/post/638948939539824640/with-no-distractions-my-only-reaction-to-you-is">moodboard</a> that kickstarted the brain worm too.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pair of fashion photographers decide to chill out by breaking out the makeup brushes and talking about Merlin. It barely takes five minutes to turn into snarking.</p><p>If you want to read Douxie and Zoe as strictly platonic in this thing by all means go ahead!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know he’s your old man and all but he really <em>does</em> the whole old man act to a tee.”</p><p>“That’s what happens when you don’t really have an off switch between your work and your personal life, is how he is I’m afraid.”</p><p>It wasn’t the most conventional way to have a serious (Ish) conversation what with Douxie abusing their tallness to lay partially on the flat of the sofa with legs dangled over the back by the knee though at least they had the sense to chuck shoes off beforehand with their arms crossed over their chest nicely out the way. Today they were sporting jeans torn across the knees of which barely a handful are deliberate, a fairly battered dark band shirt that most certainly was borrowed from somewhere, one too many bracelets jangling on both wrists with earrings to match that they <em>certainly</em> wouldn’t get away with for client work but for casual? <em>Heck yeah</em>.</p><p>Zoe lets out a hum from where she’s sitting beside them with a palette sitting in her lap, moving their head a little to the side with her free hand to make applying the last of the eyeshadow a bit easier with a quiet thank you. There’s a black hoodie slung over her shoulders currently, shamelessly stolen, though the colour does happen to suit her own charcoal grey tank top sitting loose over leather trousers and studded belts there entirely for decoration. She’d opted for fish-net half sleeves today tied off on the fingers to keep them free from being a smudge risk and her favourite neckwear to round off the look in fantastic contrast to her own makeup of purples, light use of mascara and the freshly touched up pink.</p><p>“Well I take you’ve <em>still</em> not tried to tell him.”</p><p>“Which bit?”</p><p>She levels them with a look while twirling the brush between her fingers, they stick their tongue out in response before motioning near their face.</p><p>“<em>No</em> on the more obvious count, I’m not even gonna touch that one when he’s got this many shows to vouch for back to back I’ll have to <em>explain</em> as it is and uuuuuuuugh no thank you. Last time it was nice and easy, <em>here</em> there won’t be a point of reference to use and you know what’ll happen,” they respond while swiping bangs out the way to save her the trouble before closing their eyes again so she can add a few final touch ups in an even darker blue for more definition.</p><p>“On the far more pressing front tho I was gonna try tonight if not tomorrow, you learn to try and gauge when to do these things. Mean it’s not like he could really <em>stop</em> me but I’d rather not be having a blowout over it either if he’s already on a roll.”</p><p>There is a mutter of <em>wow twenty-four hours a whole new record</em> though she quickly changes tact when she catches hazel looking distinctly unimpressed. Rolling her eyes she concedes that one might have been an overstep so she waves them off and switches to a finer brush to add a bit of extra in silver knowing they’ll appreciate the result as a form of apology.</p><p>“I don’t know how you even put up with it mean come on he only backed off about your studio work when he saw how much the clients were <em>loving</em> what you were putting out without the running commentary. For fucks sake Doux you’re <em>19 </em>with another birthday not that far on the horizon yet he acts like you’re barely walked into high school five minutes ago. Overbearing doesn’t even cover it.”</p><p>Any answer is delayed by a warning tap on the nose with the stem held there while their head is being tilted for a second time then it is removed. They’d done this routine enough times, it was simply easier not to mention quicker than voicing it and interrupting whatever they were talking about at the time.</p><p>“I’m well aware.”</p><p>“Uh huh, for not being related I swear he’s hellbent on you taking after him and whole ooooh I’m the high and mighty superior of the industry because I’ve got an established career of being a professional dick to designers,” she says behind a curled lip not even trying to hide her disdain any more than usual.</p><p>“At least people actually <strong>like</strong> you, he just exists in anybody’s vicinity and sends them all scurrying before he brings his wrath down on them. Think I shocked him when I told him to fuck off when he was trying to fiddle with my damn lighting when we were getting the press shots for Lacey’s after they had their cover star pull out sick.”</p><p>They gingerly rise a little higher onto elbows to look at her with surprise, twisting just short of even more uncomfortable and wearing a look of surprised <em>delight</em>.</p><p>“<em>You didn’t</em>.”</p><p>Zoe’s grin is utterly savage waving the tool around akin to a wand.</p><p>“Hell yeah I did! Got the finger and everything because that isn’t his space to be messing with <em>plus</em> whatever he claims he really doesn’t know jack shit about proper fashion photography and it shows! Maybe if more people stood up to his ass his ego might start deflating and in a best case scenario he’ll be off yours more often.”</p><p>Their face creases with laughter and they flop back down with a gentle whumph resisting any temptation to touch round their face while trying ever so hard to get themself back under control managing for perhaps half a second here sometimes even a whole one there before they start cracking up all over again. It’s no wonder her expression has softened into one of glee at being the cause whilst ever so innocently putting away the brushes and shutting the palette in case it gets jostled about. While they <em>do</em> subside eventually, thankfully without any tears, stutters accompanied by an ow come from their chest that threaten a brand-new round that just might. Reaching out for her nearest hand it is given a pat for attention with their face still on the side of flushed.</p><p>“And this, love, is why he keeps saying you’re a bad influence on me~”</p><p>“Everyone knows it’s <em>you</em>, Casperan. I’m as innocent as the day I was born.”</p><p>“Came out swearing huh?”</p><p>She gives them a mock salute in a mimic of their own trademark skimming one of her crossbar earrings just for the added effect of her answer.</p><p>“Damn straight.”</p><p>Eyes are <em>very</em> deliberately rolled at that with a shake of their head rather amused before waving the same hand in front of her face causing Zoe to blink. It’s then they happened to notice that somehow they’d both managed to pick out matching nail polish again without realising, today being a matte black with a vague blue shimmer if the light catches it right. Must be something about being in the industry surrounded by the glitz and glamour leaving the techs and the photography departments to band together and fend for themselves from the egos being tossed around - Two particularly spiteful ones often sprang to mind if they were ever unluckily in the same room together.</p><p>“Mirror?”</p><p>Pulling her legs up onto the cushions now she won’t need to lean anymore she starts digging around in the branded bag of wonders before dropping it into their palm without comment and it in turn is taken with a thank you. Flicking the clip of the tarnished silver with a thumb nail they enjoy having a good look over at her handiwork abusing the compact circular shape containing two indulging a hint of laziness by letting them look without having to move their head at all, truly it was a second hand bargain find. An appreciative whistle is given along with a contented smile.</p><p>“Swear you’re the only one on this planet that can make me look halfway decent, Zoe, might have had a second calling,” they say while placing it on their chest, the other is held out with a distinctive rattle.</p><p>“Can I get a gander at my options please?”</p><p>As if on cue four different colours are held up between fingers and thumbs ranging from an aqua, a deepish purple, a bog standard red and a vivid pink all with a shimmered finish. Was probably a phase they were going through what with enjoying the extra sparkle in whatever was used on their face but they didn’t care particularly, it went really well with the highlights and it’s not like it was permanent or anything just fun experimenting and finding out what sorts of things clicked. Douxie reaches out for the second option but she deliberately moves it out of their reach much to the questioning look.</p><p>“<em>Sure</em> you wanna do it yourself?” She asks, brow quirked offering them one last chance to change their mind.</p><p>“Yeah angle isn’t all that great but I can manage mean it’s good practice anyway, just tell me if I start making a mess of it.”</p><p>They are given a studious hmn long enough they start to contemplate moving and making a grab for it anyway before the lip gloss is handed over without further comment. The rest is quietly put away to the sound of the cap being opened and a juggle with hands to get the mirror back into position.</p><p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” they begin while putting the first testing dabs, no it won’t be easy and even less so if they going to try and talk at the same time but they’re too stubborn to back out now.</p><p>“We get in <em>that</em> argument a lot you know; it doesn’t seem to click that I might choose to do things myself because clearly someone put me up to it. Did I tell you about the whole lecture I got when he caught wind of my second tattoo?”</p><p>“Course he did, thought you’d managed to keep him in the dark tho?” She might be pressing her shoulder into their closest thigh right now while watching, neither says a thing about it. They’d been friends far too long now for it to be even slightly unusual.</p><p>“Nah he caught me getting changed after that big rainstorm a few weeks back and saw the redness before it’d finished healing, pure bad luck. Pointing out being on my shoulder blade where nobody can actually see it did absolutely nothing because we got on this whole thing of <em>but what if they did think of your reputation!</em>  Seriously they’re both where they’re easy to cover I’m not that stupid the industry isn’t exactly subtle about how huffy it gets that even the ones taking the shots have to look the part.” There is a pause while a long sweep is applied across the top lip and followed by making a few faces to see where they’d missed on the first pass.</p><p>“Least we’re allowed piercings now taking them out was so annoying plus some twat went and swiped my favourite clips last time. Least <em>you</em> bother to ask first.”</p><p>“Your own fault for having good taste.”</p><p>“<em>Ha ha</em>.”</p><p>The silence of the following few minutes is a comfortable one while they finish up, right leg twitching with a threat of a muscle cramp developing and an occasional tap of a nail to help guide their hand where even the reflection doesn’t quite cover their needs properly making it a bit more of a team effort. Neither minds of course, it might be an odd way to relax but it was a world away from hectic schedules and frantic deadlines dropped in the dead of night because agencies can’t be bothered to ring <em>before</em> things went and hit critical. It’d been a rough week on all accounts and yet the weekend felt too far away to even be real… The first indicator he might be done is the mirror being snapped shut and the second in the form of the brush being put back into the bottle. They take a deep breath internally debating whether to simply go for it or not then asks the immortal question.</p><p>“Mmm, how’s that? Want a second opinion but don’t think it’s half bad for the circumstances.”</p><p>With a great deal of care their face is again taken between both hands and they allow her to move it this way and that with a studying critical eye that had made her so good behind the lens. If <em>they</em> had a knack for getting the life of the designs, <em>she</em> certainly did for all the colour details.</p><p>“For doing that the <em>stupidest</em> way possible? I’ve seen way worse on the catwalk.”</p><p>They stick out their tongue out for the second time and only laughs when their head is given a swat for being cheeky. They <em>know</em> high praise when they hear it even if she won’t say it directly so instead they place a hand over the one that doesn’t move away quite fast enough blowing a kiss in appreciation enjoying the tickle of red that crosses her cheeks and the played up huff. For now, they are content enough to enjoy the moment with one of their most favourite people in the world for however long she’s willing to indulge while putting the last of their latest makeup session away.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually and to great annoyance the need to adhere to <em>gravity</em> wins out before anything else gets a fair shot causing a dizzying rush to their head the very second legs are swung off the back and she calls them an idiot when they tried to stand afterwards immediately pulling them right back down by the back of the shirt. Probably did deserve <em>and </em>needed it too from how the world was taking a weird trip around a carousel without any express permission. She lets them have a shoulder while waiting it out if wrapping her arm around one of theirs to stop a second attempt from happening too soon not being entirely trustful though they swear they didn’t do it as an excuse to, she simply replied they didn’t even need one and they <em>should</em> know that by now. That time <em>they</em> were the one who blushed though couldn’t say they minded the result all that much.</p><p>In truth it is only a few minutes before they are allowed back into the wilds though it felt like far longer after she’d left under the guise of wanting to put everything back in the bathroom before anything tried a game of sofa diving. They are a little bit ginger in standing but when they don’t get hit by another wave of vertigo, they give himself an unneeded dust off and ambles away stretching out limbs as they do while not appreciating the creaking noises that they have no right to make at their tender age. Probably need to get back into exercise routine they’d been slacking off a bit again because of the lack of time…</p><p>Her apartment was a bit on the small side so it didn’t take long to find what they were looking for under a framed copy of an article where an editor had the sheer <em>audacity</em> of putting a set of Zoe’s own photographs next to one of Merlin’s pieces. It was one she kept pride and place for mocking value or as it was affectionately dubbed the <em>fuck you</em> portrait and never failed to make them smile seeing whatever new stickers she’d plastered over his name each visit. Kneeling by the stool they gently place a hand next to the furry occupant currently free of his wares merrily enjoying a post meal nap he’d been treated to when they’d just stuck with the humble sandwich. They don’t want to wake him particularly and <em>certainly</em> not whilst looking as peaceful as he does though from the way amber cracks open and slowly blinks that one was a complete bust. He is given an ear scratch of apology resulting in a purr revving in volume with each inhale and the smile is there before they even realise.</p><p>“Not been getting too bored I hope, Arch, I know hanging out here is much less exciting that work or music.” Their thumb is gently rubbed with a furry cheek and they can just about make out the grazing of whiskers.</p><p>“Mow.”</p><p>“Bless, think the mascot enjoyed your offering, Zoe,” they say with a voice a little louder to make sure she can hear wherever she is right now, can’t say they’re completely sure.</p><p>“Hey the VIC deserves <em>only</em> the best.” Ah back on the sofa by the sounds of it though they could swear catching a clink of something being put down as well.</p><p>“Well black <em>is</em> for good luck and he’s yet to prove me wrong for agreeing with that sentiment~” They fire back giving Archie one last head rub before deciding to leave him alone, he could always come join them if he wanted to and now the makeup was away anything that might be risky if he got it in his system was safely out of reach. When it was their time they were always keen to let <em>him </em>set the pace of what he wanted rather than trying to harry, he does enough as it is.</p><p>“<em>Neeerd</em>.”</p><p>Resisting the temptation to flip her off, they peer round the corner letting nails rap on the wall.</p><p>“So as I’ve got noooo intention whatsoever of taking this off any time soon or even heading home for that matter, you up for some Mario Kart?”</p><p>She looks at them while rolling a white chocolate button between her fingers, vengeance for all perceived ills in the world erupts in savagery and they had just elected themself as the prime target for it to be taken out on.</p><p>“You’re so on though telling you now that Yoshi is <em>mine</em>. Winner gets to choose the next takeout round!”</p><p>“Then I hope you’re up for doners because I’d kill for something from that place!”</p><p>They ended up losing horribly while hurtling around as Cat Peach (Throw a cat themed character and they’d feel personally victimised if they couldn’t play as them if they were honest) but funnily enough being in one of the few spaces they had the freedom to just be as they are without any of the expectations attached, they didn’t feel like a loser at all.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Most of the makeup had been stripped off by the time he got home living on only in muted colours except the lip gloss which he defiantly refused to part with. Douxie had been cautious about it ever since he was asked in the most deadpan voice if he was supposed to look like he’d was trying to mimic a tv show being such a stickler for <strong>enhancing</strong> the natural instead of bedazzling it and he’s eternally thankful Zephri managed a plausible enough lie to dodge both the truth <em>and</em> the accusation. Honestly, you’d think they had wandered in three sheets to the wind not high from a jam session cut early where he’d been coaxed to do something for himself for a change. It’d barely been a year ago yet he still remembers the entire thing to the very second and won’t deny it is another of the reasons he’s been putting off saying anything... Certainly another thing Merlin and Zoe would be at loggerheads over if either got wind of it so he kept his head down instead. Quietly the messenger bag is hung ensuring they made as little a disturbance as possible with their return.</p><p>Being the early evening he wasn’t all that surprised that he was already seated near the fireplace of his favourite high-back with ipad in hand, a diary in his lap wearing a furrowed brow with a refusal to acknowledge working hours should have stopped three ago minimum. He looked immaculate because even if nobody else but <em>him</em> would see the world famous reclusive he had to look his best forever if in fluffy rabbit slippers then there’s a mug sitting on the coffee table in front, a gag gift in reference to his namesake that was distinctly <em>not</em> his own doing. Mindful of the shoulder ornament still wearing his work harness, he lets out a tut while going to scoop it up and quickly confirming his suspicions.</p><p>“You really need to stop leaving your drinks to get cold, I keep finding clusters of them everywhere,” he says waving it his direction to get little reaction in return.</p><p>“At this rate I’m just gonna buy you one of those re-heaters for Christmas before I miss one and the place gets run over by mould.”</p><p>The expression he is levelled with could only be described as one that was withering for interrupting whatever he was in the middle of at the time.</p><p>“Then it’s a testament to <em>you</em> that it has yet to happen, Hisirdoux.”</p><p>“You know if you wanted a fresher you can just ask <em>nicely</em>, I work best with pleases and thank yous~” Is thrown back, taking it all in his stride while heading into the kitchen</p><p>An arm is offered down to the counter to which Archie takes the signal to do so, sitting patiently while his harness is removed and shakes his fur out afterwards appreciating having his freedom back. In the space of tipping out the half-filled mug into the sink and leaving it there, rather than wandering away the cat instead has chosen to watch the kettle being put on despite having the signal he was now ‘off duty’ and could do as he wished. He is a bit of an oddball by all accounts, perhaps a little <em>too</em> smart in how he always seems to know where he needed to be, taking on all the support training as though it was his calling in life despite having been found as a stray originally who was promptly snuck home. He’d even managed to win over somebody who was not a pet fan after proving his worth in keeping Douxie calm during one of his attacks or rousing him from the worst nightmares. He’d turned a blind eye whenever Merlin would give him a scratch behind the ear or an extra treat behind his back just in case being caught might discourage it.</p><p>Did have one or two sneaky video clips though those were kept purely for himself.</p><p>While pouring the water into a fresh mug he’d laid out ready he muses how he was pretty sure many staffers loved him being called up because it meant having unexpected cat time. With the paperwork ready and after ensuring to get permission first that probably opened up as many avenues as his own ability with the camera did because it was clear he wasn’t trying to smuggle a pet in for the fun of it. Precise reason he went with the Black Cat Magic branding really, had helped them stand out or least make him memorable plus acted like a great talking point for building connections in the industry and on the other side he got the reassurance that if he ran into a trigger he could buy time to get somewhere more discreet nine times out of ten.</p><p>A black paw batting away at the string told him it should have steeped enough by now so he takes it out with a thank you, squeezing the bag tight against the side for the best juices as he long decided to dub it causing the aroma of the leaves to expand then chucks it with the rest on the dish. Giving it one last stir he glances to Archie who is looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“Do you want a lift back with me or do you want to walk?”</p><p>“<em>A!</em>”</p><p>“Alright then, hop aboard just mind your tail I don’t think fur is good flavouring.”</p><p>Merlin had barely moved since they’d left him though a page or two might have turned since. The mug is offered by holding it over the top of the chair and it is taken with a grumbled thank you while he continues to glare at the screen. Curiosity getting the better of him, Douxie looks at what outfit is causing such ire and grimaces quite despite himself crossing his arms over the back.</p><p>“From the non-critic point of view throwing my opinion into the ring, <em>wow that looks terrible</em>.”</p><p>“Crudely put but you are not wrong, some of these new and upcoming seem to think the market believes a showstopper should be a substitute for a traffic cone,” he says nearly jostling his drink with the attempts to do a dismissive gesture before taking a draw.</p><p>“This is meant to be their best work would you believe? One of the local institutions decided to send out a prospectus of their students to give a sampling of what will be leaving their doors at the turn of the year and already I fear for the future of this industry.”</p><p>He winces, talk about bad luck for of people for <em>this</em> to be sent to what with his ability to remember names being touted bordered on photographic. Looked like the name was Willow though, if they ended up crossing paths he’d at least try and help them get a good experience out of it, this <em>could</em> simply be a bad portfolio pick and it wouldn’t be the first time there was someone good but had their lack of confidence turn around to bite them. Was either that or somebody was doing some in-house sabotage of a rival… Eh will find out soon enough, he supposed.</p><p>“So when not being horrified by the youth of tomorrow, do you have a minute?”</p><p>“As long as it’s not <em>bad news</em> then I suppose I might.”</p><p>“Nah just wanted to run something by you that was all hence got my moral support sitting up here with me.”</p><p>He is given a noise of affirmation and at the feeling of a tail coiling round his neck he continues forth.</p><p>“We-ll I know you weren’t too hot on the idea about me pursuing music even though I’ve been doing exactly as I said and not letting it interfere with anything, keeping things for the down seasons when I’m doing less anyway and might I add that any longer nights without fail not woken you up a single time whenever I’ve hauled back here with my gear true to my word,” he says gesturing with a finger as each point is made.</p><p>“ADP has been managing to pick up the fans<em> anyway</em> not to mention been a bitta interest from more than just local the past few months thanks to social media and whatnot which is pretty great so I’m guessing we must be doing something right…”</p><p>The pause is deliberate wanting to see if the older man will interrupt though from the way he pauses halfway to another sip he knows he’s got his full attention now. He grins blatantly knowing full well it can’t be seen before he drops the bombshell.</p><p>“<em>Particularly</em> because we might have had an offer to do a show at an event next week that’s also paid to boot.”</p><p>Oh he can just FEEL the spit take before he can even witness the result not to mention the incredulous look he’s given a split second later is a thing of pure beauty that he’s gonna be riding on for <strong>months</strong>. Now while he could do so very many things there’s only one that springs to mind to rub it in for his adoptive father he chooses to hold up a palm to Archie.</p><p>“Paw?”</p><p>For some reason high fives with your favourite cat just made moments like these all the sweeter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really really wanted to write something in this universe because I got attached and lo this happened. Both Merlin and Douxie are intensively private individuals so it's probably not something that'd come up otherwise I've claimed a little niche here, they do have a really good relationship but when you've got someone a wee bit overprotective and Douxie starting to argue back wanting his personal space it does crop up in odd ways.</p><p>The pronoun thing is not an accident, notice where it shifted :) Douxie genuinely doesn't mind either way, Zoe being aware of it (Plus just being the two of them) cants how they see themselves particularly given what they were up to.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A toast to friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When the call is made sometimes your day off turns into breaking into (But not really) a stranger's apartment to chat with the final member of a former trio who is almost as reclusive as Merlin himself. New York never sleeps and neither does the denizens of the fashion industry.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very weak and wrote another oneshot as you can tell, I'm sorry Nari bolting during an argument <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494030/chapters/71153202">in this one</a> gave me ideas because Douxie got to know her via Merlin when he started taking up photography meaning over time they ended up as odd sorts of friends.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being able to jog up the fire escape two at a time thanks to having a longer stride Douxie is still making sure to keep an ear out over the clatter of metal <em>just in case</em> they might somehow be recognised even with the hood in the way. It’s almost to the point of hilarity all of this really not to mention a mite bit annoying but a chance is a chance and not one they’re willing to take so with one arm held oddly against their chest and the other following along the rail along they continue forth while trying to remember the exact directions to not miss their stop. Given this is how things are for <em>them </em>on the much more occasional, how the heck <em>she</em> puts up with it constantly they genuinely have no idea, all the need for cloak and daggership could be ripped right out of a noire film really. It’s why they’re bringing a (Probably expected) surprise along too because they’re not gonna be much of a pick me up by themselves otherwise.</p><p>With a quick glance around to make <em>absolutely </em>sure nobody is looking they jump onto the metal railing with ease keeping their free hand held out for balance with flat heeled boots planted firmly in the middle and nary a wobble made. Bowing their legs a little bit more to make sure they will get enough spring then make the jump across landing on the balcony is with ease knowing that a certain somebody would throw a <em>fit</em> if he got wind of what they was getting up to despite that gap was nothing compared to what they could manage if they had both hands free. Parkour was <em>technically</em> exercise and quite frankly <strong>fun</strong> to do while also being surprisingly useful in unexpected ways like say sneaking into apartments owned by people you don’t know apparently. Not wanting to hang about out here for too long the glass door is given a gentle tap before starting to make soothing noises to the lump that has begun to move now that they were distinctly <em>not</em> doing while giving reassurances that freedom was coming very soon, promise. Thinking about it the pair of studded bracelets was definitely the better option over the regular jangle as was forgoing fingerless gloves to make gripping things a whole lot easier, nobody ever bothers to put the ladders reachable from ground level even for someone of <em>their </em>height…</p><p>Thankfully it is not all that long a wait before the lady in question cautiously sneaks into sight and upon realising who it is holds a finger to her lips before skipping over causing the loose layers of her summer skirt to billow. After giving a nod to show they understood the pair wait patiently while the door is roughly yanked though unfortunately it barely budges more than a few centimetres and needs to be even more forcibly encouraged to slide any further across to even make it <em>just</em> wide enough that they can slip inside comfortably. They say a quiet thanks and after seeing how her face has turned redder from exertion she is gently ushered away, an adjustment made for the occupied arm then they put their free shoulder against the handle and forcibly shove it all the way along until it finally stops with a noisy clunk. With this neighbourhood being what it is the thing probably rarely got used more than letting a crack of air in but even<em> then</em> you’d think they’d open it or at least check the runner every so often?</p><p>“Being potentially locked out was actually <em>not</em> on the list of things that could possibly go wrong with all this surprisingly,” they say rather relieved that they didn’t end up trying to figure out an alternative route given the front door was off limits though how she’s now blowing on her hands and shaking them causes a concerned frown.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Mmm, I might just run them under the water a little bit… He did say it could be a bit stiff but I didn’t think it would be <em>that</em> bad,” Nari admits bitterly shooting him an apologetic look.</p><p>“I guess we will know for next time – Oh! I’ll tell him I wanted a bit of fresh air but it kept sticking that should be enough cover for us.”</p><p>“That’s fair needs must and all that, now will you please <em>shoo</em> they’re obviously sore. Since this is not even your place the whole <em>gracious host</em> thing doesn’t really apply.”</p><p>For half a second it looks like she might attempt to insist anyway though that thought is foiled by their attention having already been stolen by the passenger who they are softly whispering to so instead she gives the nearest arm a pat with the back of her hand to let them have this small win and leaves them to it. Douxie meanwhile with the greatest deal of care begins to slowly unzip the bi-coloured and week-old going on <em>favourite</em> band branded hoodie being ever so careful of any fur catching in the metal to expose a humble void who was nestled there and is now watching with expectant gold that slowly blink in response causing them to smile.</p><p>“Sorry about all that, do you want to go down so you can have a proper stretch? You <em>have</em> been cooped up in there a bit.”</p><p>“<em>Mow</em>.”</p><p>“Alright, you clamber on up and I’ll set you down proper on one of the chairs, okay?”</p><p>The teen moves their head a little to the side to give him a little more space to manoeuvre while Archie first sits up on the harness that he has been using as an additional resting platform to weigh his options. Then with a very careful reach of paws he hauls himself onto their shoulder while being mindful of any claws getting caught in the material, turns around and sits with his tail tucked around his owner’s neck. The hood is given a playful bat as if to be a reminder getting rolled eyes in reply but it is brushed back earning an almost <em>proud</em> sounding purr.</p><p>“Heh, figured you’d probably want out before I did that but do appreciate the reminder.”</p><p>Taking them over to the nearest armchair they fish out the work gear then jiggle the same arm it had been on to stop it locking up completely before kneeling down beside the arm rest to allow the cat to stretch his way onto it one long leg at a time then after his complete departure gives his own fur a hearty shake to fluff himself back into full glory. Satisfied all is now well with the human he gives the apartment a once over from his new perch to get a fair idea of his surroundings before hopping down to the floor, brushes past the knees of his person allowing his tail to linger whilst trotting away to find the most suitable sunbeam to flop in for that all important task of recharging the batteries. For their trouble they have been left with an awful lot more fur than they’d started with that morning but doesn’t seem to mind overly much from how they simply unzip the rest of the way and leave it as it is. With that all sorted all that’s left is getting their boots off before they risk trailing anything onto the carpet now they actually <em>can</em> do while equally hoping what little they already did isn’t all too obvious. A mental note is made to help clean up before they leave.</p><p>Today’s outfit consists of barely ripped if rather scuffed skinny jeans in a deep navy blue, a loose-fitted and layered sleeveless shirt that has gaping gashes through the skull branding of the darker grey revealing a much paler blue one underneath show. With the studded earrings too they weren’t exactly going for the extravagant look today, more something that would be safe, comfortable and they’d not care much if anyone caught them wearing it because the splashes of colour were very much loud and proud elsewhere. The usual necklace had also been omitted too lest certain paws be tempted to tap.</p><p>“Teaching him a few new tricks I see.” The voice out of nowhere makes them start, blink blankly while their brain processes what words were said then goes straight back to pulling the remaining one off to put with the other by the rather stubborn glass doors along with the now rather squished harness. Easy enough to talk and do that.</p><p>“Half and half to be honest, I figured it might come in handy for whenever I’ve needed to smuggle him somewhere that might get funny about animals, well <em>that</em> and given he already liked the excuse when the weather is a bit colder so all worked in pretty well. Can be like walking around with my own personal heater sometimes it’s great honestly, took to the whole thing as easy as anything he ever does.”</p><p>The giggling is as light as first spring and before they know it they’re being tackled around the middle for a hug the very second they’re standing making them unintentionally tower over her far smaller frame thus it’s hardly a wonder that she ends up being lifted onto her tip toes and spun around with their own laughter adding to the chorus. Neither can remember who or what had started it originally but it had become their <em>thing</em> whenever away from prying eyes that might get the wrong ideas and led to many a surprise ambush too.</p><p>“Great to see you aaaaas always, Nari.” they grin while carefully putting her back onto bare feet.</p><p>“That skirt a new design of yours? It looks<em> lovely</em> with the reds, really makes the whole thing pop.”</p><p>The clothing in question is a solid layer in oaken green overlaid with two more in similar that rest in in quarter high rings which become more opaque the closer to the surface they are and each trim wearing a light yet intricately made lace. On top of these and interwoven between each are poppy flowers in full bloom that are revealed or partially translucent depending on how the fabric lands with each movement and the entire thing rounded off with a thick sash like band around the waist. At the praise she beams.</p><p>“It is yes! I was sent this as a sample to make sure I was completely happy before it goes onto full production and I simply couldn’t <em>resist </em>wearing it. I thought it would go rather well with this top I picked out and had not done much with yet, these puffy shoulders are a bit silly but with how loosely it fits it helps balance things out.” To prove her point she carefully holds the middle layer to properly give a twirled demonstration though before they get even get chance to comment further a fingertip is being held near their mouth and the <em>blatantly </em>unnatural colour that they are currently wearing on them. She flashes an almost devious look before moving it away again.</p><p>“And I love that blue of yours too it goes perfectly with your hair! It is so nice seeing you feeling happier to branch out more like this.”</p><p>“Hey it’s<em> my</em> day off if he doesn’t want me wearing it he can break into my room and take it then find out I’ve got a second stash so it won’t really stop me anyway. Will admit not dared for work yet, want to keep pushing the line to see what I can get away with without jumping over it if that makes sense? Standards are weird and some places are <em>super </em>picky,” is grumbled while raising a hand to reveal that nails had also joined the team today.</p><p>“Sides kinda felt like being all thematic today as why not honestly.”</p><p>“<em>Good for you</em>, Hisirdoux, I mean it. Oh and while we’re on the subject what are you going by today?” The annoyed sigh is barely bitten back in time and is instead masked by a vague wave of hand.</p><p>“Whichever you want, Nari, I’m not picky. It’s not like we’ve got anybody to worry about getting the wrong idea in here is it?”</p><p>“Perhaps but I see no harm in asking.”</p><p>As ever she speaks with such honestly that while it is tempting to correct her but their heart just isn’t in it, mean it’s the same reason won’t bring it up with Merlin isn’t it? This constant having to explain over and over because it doesn’t seem to click for some reason. Heck they can count on one hand the amount of people who get that it’s a <em>both</em> thing not a <em>either or</em> but guess it means they’re picking up the slack in their head again… They already <em>were</em> doing of course because there is something about closed doors when it’s someone who knows but still, you’re allowed to get your hopes up a bit given everything else was almost hilariously easy in comparison when they came out even if it doesn’t always pay off. Better go with a change of subject so she won’t feel bad and what better than the entire reason they came over in the first place? Even if it does kinda suck.</p><p>“Mm maybe. Sooo did you want the latest run down now or…?” The way her face sours the tiniest amount through the curl of green lips <em>almost </em>makes them regret bringing it up.</p><p>“Now would be best I think though if we <em>are</em> getting all the depressing talk out the way first we will be needing something suiting for it.” They barely get chance to ask before being steered towards the sofa that is between two fairly large armchairs all matching in a rather lurid orange. This friend of hers certainly has seriously questionable taste in furniture colours.</p><p>“You sit there and stay put; I will just be a moment.”</p><p>“Okay?” They decide to take the middle seat making sure that there is plenty of room either side so she’ll have full free reign letting themself sink into the surprisingly plush thing though thankfully not far enough it becomes cushioned quicksand. They don’t know much about this guy other than he’s a friend of hers that she got roped into house sitting for to help keep an eye on his plants, other than that he clearly knew about her predicament of keeping a lower profile and didn’t mind them meeting up here. Ah well, nothing to do but think <em>come what may</em> and roll with it really and a quick glance to Archie reveals he is already sprawling in a sunbeam, <em>bless</em>.</p><p>While the wait feels far longer for some reason in truth it is only a couple of minutes before she’s back except this time holding an opened bottle in each hand and offering one by the stem. They glance to it then back to her with a quirked brow.</p><p>“You <em>do</em> know I can’t legally drink in this country, right?” She rolls her eyes and gives it a little wiggle.</p><p>“You are not from America originally mister so if I’m having one so can you <em>and</em> I will be the responsible adult if anybody asks about it. Besides, I somehow doubt you have never had a single drop given how things can be, particularly with the after parties.”</p><p>“… Got me there, okay hand it over.” It is placed in their waiting hand with a victorious grin that doesn’t remotely melt away as she clambers into the space on their right holding up her own, tucks up her legs and finally pats her skirt back into place. Only when she is clearly gotten comfortable having started to lean into their shoulder do they continue.</p><p>“Though I want to state for the record I hate those things and avoid them as much as humanly possible because they’re too noisy and not exactly cat friendly. People <em>really</em> stop acknowledging the whole <em>don’t touch working animals</em> thing when they’ve knocked back a few, somehow even more than usual.”</p><p>There is also the whole claustrophobia issue but they’re not keen to bring that fun tidbit up so instead they give the bottle a cursory sniff and find that it smells almost… fruity? The label mentions rooibos tho, hm.</p><p>“It’s <em>craft</em> if you’re wondering, might have to pay a bit more but you know you’re supporting the smaller grass roots places and will get the quality too. An African tea might be a bit too strong for your tastes yet seemed an equally good chance you might enjoy it too so please accept it as a treat for putting up with all of this.” She is shot a look just skirting the very edge of sceptical to which they get an innocent <em>hm</em>?</p><p>“Even seeing this in the wild would terrify every single minimum wage worker state wide.”</p><p>“Then enjoy the novelty of having one while you can then~”</p><p>Something not quite discernible is muttered before the glass is tapped with hers for good cheer and all that good stuff because the subject matter <em>certainly</em> won’t be. They take the first swig for fortitude and oh – yep - that tastes kinda peachy but with melon? Along with something stronger which must be the tea, certainly is <em>different</em> that’s for sure.</p><p>“Before anything else please know that I truly am sorry to be doing this to you again, I always feel so guilty…” The way her voice trails contrasts the earlier teasing tone particularly in how she doesn’t dare look them in the eye and instead focuses on her hands.</p><p>“You are <em>19</em> and being in the same industry or not I should be talking to someone more my own age than yours. You have every right to tell me no even now, I would never judge you for it.”</p><p>“Nari, as the person in question here I’m saying <em>it’s fine</em>, okay? You can’t exactly talk to him about it and you’ve got the reassurance of knowing I can keep a secret fine mean you’ve known me what a good few years now? I’m more surprised you respect my opinion enough to have commentary on it if anything,” they say giving her shoulder a gentle nudge probably not expecting her following outburst.</p><p>“Still this is <em>my</em> problem! I really should not still be worrying about them with how long it has been but I can’t seem to help it, it’s just so - so <strong><em>stupid</em></strong>.”</p><p>“<em>Hey</em> you need to be fairer on yourself. <em>You</em> asking for any off the record gossip is not exactly pestering for any scrap of contact like they do. Ugh and speaking of! You’re not even the only one they try fishing for because don’t know if said or not but they are getting really annoying about trying to get any details about Merlin with a sort of <em>this is an idiot teenager we can ply them with the right words and they’ll spill</em> vibe. Like, sod off please what do you take me for?” They say while swirling the bottle to listen to the sloshing of liquid perfectly mirroring their annoyance.</p><p>“I don’t think it’s even occurred to either I talk to you if you’re worried, far too distracted on trying to one up a critic they’re convinced hates them and not because he’s honestly blunt about what he does and does not approve of. The current in topic is they both function on spite just who it’s at wiggles about a bit and gotta say I can’t disagree. There’s a betting pool going on right now but I’m not willing to repeat what that one is about other than saying it’s a fanfic trope but yanno <em>in real life</em>. Such is what we’re being forced to resort to.”</p><p>There is a thoughtful sound while taking a couple more mouthfuls of her own drink that is as much in a stall for time as genuinely considering what they had said.</p><p>“Hm, that might be a little of wanting the bragging rights to be honest. Getting Merlin’s approval on your works is a <em>very</em> high-status symbol after all though personal pride will be at stake too with how long we have been in this business now.”</p><p>“Yeah well you would think they could be a tiny bit more discreet about it at least? Morgana has had it out for him for <em>ages</em> since their falling out but you don’t hear anything about that in the whisper network compared to the <em>oh no they’re at it again </em>every single time a new show is coming because at least that feud is kept purely professional in comparison. I don’t get to talk to her in person so much these days but she acts no different with me because it’s actually focused on not dragging everyone and sundry into it, kinda refreshing really.” It’s almost weird talking about her in an almost conversational sense with someone else? After all the person behind Le Fey is the same one they try to have at least a monthly phone call with but either way it’s not really important to this situation.</p><p>“It <em>can </em>be weird though, I found out Bellroc actually threatened a higher up getting funny about Arch being with me despite the paperwork a bit back? When they’re not being obnoxious towards each other, me, or whoever they’re some of the better ones and it’s nice knowing somebody with a bit more clout is looking out for you. Like don’t get me wrong not saying <em>you</em> wouldn’t but I’ve been unlucky enough to be in the same building as one of the rows I guess it’s easy to forget there’s more to it than the perfectionism and all the damn spats.”</p><p>The noise is vaguer sounding this time and a glance shows that Nari seems to have sunk more into herself with even a positive mention having done nothing to help buoy her spirits. They are about to say something else when a familiar presence materialises on their lap without any warning and is gently papping her arm presumably to help reassure. A fine motor starts when fingers emerge from the huddle to start scratching his head making him lean into the touch while digging his paws into their leg to help keep balanced. Really did have a sixth sense about these things sometimes and the resulting smile is telling all it needs to.</p><p>“So the little sidetrack aside my point is <em>you</em> didn’t make them act like this and you’re not to blame for their decisions. While they might have built a bonfire neither has chucked themselves on it yet even if they seriously have no real respect for your boundaries that couldn’t be more obviously signposted if you tried. You’re naturally a caring person, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that because given you used to be close friends why wouldn’t you want them to get over themselves and be happy? Right <em>now</em> though I’m in agreement with him in that it’s time to start putting yourself first and if that means delegating for a month or so then by all means go for it.”</p><p>Reluctantly knees are put down while they talk so that Archie may clamber over while purring the world away until he’s able curl up into a tight ball for a solid extension to his existing nap schedule with additional benefits. They can’t resist the faux indignant look because <em>woe</em>, their own support system switched allegiance for somebody else and left them completely cat-less without any trace of remorse. Good a reason as any to have more of their own drink and only when her free hand has buried soundly into fur does she speak again.</p><p>“Sometimes I think you must be an old soul residing someone so young, I’m not sure it’s just a feeling I can get.”</p><p>“You’re talking to the person who jumped to a balcony with one hand and while holding a cat not even twenty minutes ago.”</p><p>“That is why it is only <em>sometimes</em>.”</p><p>When she looks up it is with a cheeky grin as if to emphasis her point causing them to burst out laughing and with hardly any time at all the designer is giggling too and with another clink of bottle it was as though the weight that had been sitting on her shoulders finally began to crumble away. Archie merely yawns refusing to take part in proceedings and simply hopes that the jiggling about will stop soon please as this is not a boat. Thinking (Not quite) on their feet they figure that well if good moods were to be had why ruin it with more of whatever is going on in the heads of divas? Digging out their phone from the pocket of the hoodie they quickly enter their pin and swipe to the app they want to show then hold out the screen where she will be able to see it easier.</p><p>“I’ve got some fresh photos you might like and I promise they’re not all of him, mean sure there’s a few but I’m not <em>that</em> bad. Know you follow my private one but even on there I don’t end up uploading everything because either the ADP account gets it or I just like to hoard to myself. Good way to waste some time while you’re catted, yeah?”</p><p>The following journey goes through a bit of all sorts complete with commentary as required or prompted for and they include everything from candid behind the scenes shots from both work and practice, more than a few guilty selfies, one with what looked to be a manatee tea infuser sitting humbly on the edge of a freshly made cup with a tiny crown it had been given to of course the mascot though some of these involved wearing things <em>other</em> than his harness such as looking fancy in a bow tie in one shot or decorated with a stack of socks while sleeping in another. The current one shows a drawer with what looked to be an old t-shirt wedged into the side of it and when asked Douxie immediately becomes disgruntled.</p><p>“Ugh that’s when I had to cat proof the drawer before I moved everything somewhere safer because <em>this</em> little gremlin kept sticking his leg in to make a grab for then run off with thanks to this little gap he could wedge himself into. Got super paranoid he might make himself sick if he got into anything.”</p><p>“I would say he looks far too cute to be a thief to me…”</p><p>“And <em>that</em> is how he knows you’re perfect to guilt extra treats from~”</p><p>That one earns a light smack on the arm so they stick their tongue out with the creature in question remaining indifferent to all accusations about his character. After a bit of further snickering the photo hunt is resumed though it just as swiftly stalls again on a bunch of newer selfies taken where they are wearing full makeup clearly for fun in what looked to be a home setting shamelessly posed though in a couple of them Zoe’s arm is slung over their shoulder looking just as (If not more) glamorous and playfully shoving them away for centre stage of the lens before breaking into laughter a couple more along. She must have noticed the way their eyes half close while going through the series like it is a fond memory being recalled given the gentle nudge.</p><p>“You look wonderful in these, is it what you’re hoping to be able to do more often?”<br/><br/>“Eeeh maybe a special occasion thing? But really it’s just nice having the option, Zoe’s always been ridiculously good at it and puts me to shame easy. I said she’s the only person who makes me look halfway decent and I stand by it mean as an example my eyeliner skills are utter garbage.” It is self-depreciation <em>almost</em> though it is more in the way of admitting someone has a better knack in the face of the clumsy early stages of their own attempts of which no evidence exists of. Hopefully.</p><p>“From how much you keep mentioning her it’s <em>obvious </em>the pair of you get on really well, perhaps you can pass on her portfolio so I might have a look at her regular work for myself?” It catches them off guard from the way they stare as if trying to decide if she’s joking about it or not and even a supposedly sleeping cat flicks an ear to attention.</p><p>“… Are you trying to photographer poach?”</p><p>“No no, you were quite right about trusting your opinion! Having to be careful does <em>not</em> mean I cannot branch out a little in my options for private sessions and besides it would be lovely to meet her in person. A face to the stories as it were?”</p><p>“I can ask, not say for who and send it over after she pulls everything together, I guess? She’ll probably agonise over it for two days but be something killer afterwards, always been waaay better at doing that than me but then she’s more of a <em>swearing is an integral part of the process</em> type which means she’s got the advantage off the bat.”</p><p>“Well if that is the case, what would yours be?”</p><p>“Agonise over the entire thing for the same two days, panic then throw something together out of what I’ve been pouring over and hope for the best. Mean I’m doing <em>something</em> right but I’m glad nobody gets to see how I even get there; submissions are much easier because of knowing what they’re after you know? Less of a shot in the dark.”</p><p>“Portfolios are the same across all the arts from what I have heard, no matter how many you do they are always so stressful! Some have to do pitches as well and I do not envy them at all.”</p><p>“Will give you forewarning, she does not get on with Merlin like <em>at all</em> so if you mention his name round her there might be a bit of a rant. It’s uh purely a personality clash thing than anything dramatic because they can be perfectly civil for the most part it’s just outside that it can be a bit,” they seem to be trying to come up with a word only to end up shrugging.</p><p>“95% of it is over me too, go figure. She went and kicked him out the house again a few weeks back and think she’s still on that high actually buuut I’d take that happening over another argument any day.” The way a hand goes over her mouth and eyes crinkle in delight.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“I’m serious! He refused to talk about it when I saw him that night or since and I was struggling not to die laughing it’s like she got wind I was having a rough day and immediately started operating something fierce. Very fiery and blunt so a complete opposite but think it’s good to have people that tell it to you straight particularly with the amount of cosying in hopes for a leg up that happens. She’s pretty good about where the lines are though even if I’m making it sound otherwise, promise.”</p><p>They are given a nod with a quiet <em>okay</em> and inwardly they hope they didn’t give the wrong impression with that it’s just they figured better to be honest…? Zoe is a <em>very</em> take or leave person even professionally so hopefully nothing they said makes it seem like they’re<em> too</em> biased and will let her work be sold on their own merit despite they honestly are. She’d deserve a crack at it though; hadn’t clawed to where she is by coasting unlike a few names they could mention they’ve had the displeasure of meeting. Those cases cannot go down in flames quite fast enough from the way their egos get worse by the shoot.</p><p>The rest of their stay consists on finishing the ales (Still not 100% sold) and a randomly sparked discussion about their childhood mate Zephri who had popped up in one of the band shots. They mention they had dated at one point when they were kids, grudging admittance of how a prank war had erupted via abusing the fact they could hide alarms at their place now they both were in the same country these days and a confirm that he would rather move back in with his parents than join the world of fashion. Certainly not for everyone and even if he did regularly question how they did it was not avoiding the fact his personal views had been somewhat ‘flavoured’ by numerous gossip rags.</p><p>All in all it was a fairly good afternoon spent in great company, strange alcohol and filled with reassurances. Certainly there is not all that many places they’d have rather been instead.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When it finally came to leaving it was made an <em>awful</em> lot easier when the front door was an option. That said there was a small delay beforehand in the form of helping to clean up, the greener tenants including a socking great cheese plant being admired and ensuring Archie was suitably smart in his work harness having begun to roam. He had taken up his favourite perch upon his owner’s shoulder instead of the alternate travel arrangement that had gone on before though he was already attempting to paw the hood off again the second they got out the building clearly not approving of it being there again and while it was resisted for a whole block until his whims were yielded to. From the prrted sound he was rather pleased for reasons best known to cat.</p><p>Retrieving his phone again whilst crossing the street he barely bothers to glance up while flicking through his contacts for one in particular before holding it on the unoccupied side hoping that he’s not about to catch her in the middle of something. Now he <em>had</em> planned for something afterwards but now it felt a smidg<em>e</em> more important to meet up as soon as possible with the news while it was still fresh in his mind. It ends up taking a couple rings which was just long enough that he was already about halfway to the first stop by the time it gets picked up.</p><p>“Hey love, things are all wrapped up, you mind if I come over? I miiight happen to have something for you<em> other</em> than the best cat in the entire world.”</p><p>“<em>It’d be very hard to top that you know though I suppose if he’s bringing his person I can allow it.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Ha ha</em>, hilarious. Hang on -” Glancing to his right the screen is held up getting at least one strange look from a fellow pedestrian though they quickly scurry off upon seeing the blue vest with neither paying any real attention to it. New York or not there’s always at least <em>one </em>person that wants to make a big deal about the whole lack of leash thing despite the two of them were perfectly fine with not using one.</p><p>“Anything of great importance you want to tell her before we get there, Arch?”</p><p>He seems to contemplate for a moment by giving the device a light sniff then rubs his face on the edge with a chirped noise very nearly cancelling the call in the process though it still manages to earn a chin scratch for being so willing to indulge. The resulting vibration is almost immediate.</p><p>“See? All the best gossip straight from the source, who else you gonna get that from. This menace to society woke me up at half three in the morning hurtling and using my stomach as a launch pad so he’s probably gonna crash if I don’t beat him to it. Already got three naps on me at this point I’m at a big disadvantage.”</p><p>“<em>Planning on sleeping your entire day away huh, and here I thought you were wanting to come see me</em>.”</p><p>He snorts in reply making a diversion down one of the smaller side streets using it as a shortcut to come out near the café he was actually after, one upside of living here for a while you start picking up ways to cut your journey times be it on or <em>off</em> the ground though probably had done quite enough gallivanting like that for the day. This was definitely one of the more normal exploration discoveries even if it’d take a while to click exactly where it was to use it consistently thanks to the lack of landmarks to use as reference.</p><p>“<em>Unintentionally </em>maybe that’s why something else is coming too just in case I need bribery for services rendered by your sofa. Alright gonna put you in my pocket so gimmie a second and I <em>will</em> hear you if you start cursing in there so I’m trusting you to behave. Got it?”</p><p>“<em>Such a damn spoilsport, Casperan</em>. That was one time and how was I supposed to know he was right there?”</p><p>“Given I was at home, odds were good. Pocketing now.”</p><p>Thinking about it this <em>was</em> a bit of an odd system that had developed from being a regular of this little off chain. First check inside to make sure it wasn’t too busy, knock on the window to get a member of staff’s attention then wait until one can come out which is partly why he always made sure to tip extra for the jar for all the bother he caused. That said it was a bit of a win win for everyone really, he got his order without having to worry about Archie and they wouldn’t have to explain a cat being allowed inside. Always confused the <em>heck </em>out of the newbies mind though he didn’t particularly mind explaining if they asked and the majority were fine with it.</p><p>“Swear your timing is like magic sometimes, so what can we get for you today, sir?”</p><p>“Really sorry for always being a bother like this, can I have the usual spiced to go and a treat for him? Oh and if you’ve got any of the peach slices left over I’ll take one of those too please,” he says while Archie decides to pipe up with a small meow when <em>his</em> treat is mentioned because hello yes I have earned it.</p><p>“Thanks, mate.”</p><p>When Josh gives a thumbs up and disappears back inside Douxie gets his wallet ready hoping she won’t mind being on semi-silent a little bit longer to ensure they won’t appear rude for having a conversation while being served. With some luck will be able to stay awake long enough to appreciate spending a few hours with her before he’s got to head back or at least there will be an <em>attempt</em> to not accidently spend the night in case it causes mass panic that he’d somehow disappeared again... On that note maybe if he gets <em>really</em> desperate for a caffeine boost he can steal a bit of her drink while she’s not looking and distracting her with the mystery portfolio requesting client is an option too. He cannot help the hint of smugness at the idea having already started to plan how exactly to word it innocent enough to not rouse any suspicions of where it might have originally come from.</p><p>Spying his order coming in the usual paper bag with their usual prompt service it feels like maybe things might be starting to look up all round.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As likely guessed, no they're not straight though that particular conversation went down easier in all departments compared to the Non-Binary thing and was <i>indeed</i> what they were referring to when talking to Zoe previously. I'm very much of the view to heavily imply instead of directly say things unless it naturally comes up :p</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033253">A Comet Streaks Across the Sky</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesmusings/pseuds/Charliesmusings">Charliesmusings</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>